Deja Vu
by Kyra3
Summary: House and Cuddy find themselves on another flight together. ONE SHOT.


Those Memorable Summer Days

Deja Vu

Entry for competition on HMDB.

Disclaimer: House and Cuddy belong to David Shore. I just like to play with them.

How the hell had this happened again? Cuddy sighed loudly as she struggled to get comfortable in the cramped seat. Yet again, House had swapped her first class ticket for one in economy. She tried to adjust her seat and groaned as the back of it was kicked for what seemed like the millionth time during the flight. Normally, children wouldn't bother her but being stuck in front of the spawn of satan was starting to irritate even her.

Cuddy turned around to glare at whoever was responsible only to find a young, harassed looking woman with three somewhat hyperactive children.

"Harley! Stop that! I'm so sorry, madam," the woman replied, desperately trying to hang on to a squirming baby whilst reprimanding the kicker.

"On your own?" Cuddy asked as child number three unexpectedly projectile vomited over her mother.

"You have got to be kidding me…um, I don't suppose you could…" the woman asked, holding out the baby.

"Yeah, sure." Cuddy gingerly took the unhappy child as his mother took hold of the vomit machine and slipped out into the aisle.

"Harley, DO NOT move from that chair."

Cuddy sighed again as she tried to placate the baby. This was not how she envisioned her summer. Ideally, she had intended to spend two weeks on a beach somewhere but no, here she was on a plane to London, forced to spend a week at a conference. With House. She swore under her breath at the absurdity of it all – someone must really hate her.

"ST!" A young voice repeated loudly, causing several heads to turn and glare at Cuddy.

Cuddy quickly turned round, eyes widened in shock. "Shh, Harley. You musn't say that!"

She was answered by the repeated again and again in quick succession, the volume increasing.

"Gee, mommy, what could you teach the kids next?" Cuddy turned to find House smirking at her.

"What do you want, House?"

"Well, I was coming to see if you wanted my sperm but it seems you've already found yourself some spawn…"

Cuddy glared at him as once again heads turned and frowned at her. "Just…go away."

"Aw, Cuddles, and here was me bringing you a drink."

Cuddy looked at the proffered glass of bourbon before taking it at downing it quickly.

House glanced over at the still vomit stained seats behind her and wrinkled his nose. "Been having fun then?"

"Oh yes," Cuddy replied, dryly. "Have you met the spawn of satan? My gosh, I think he must be yours!"

"Er…which offspring would that be?"

"What?" Cuddy looked panicked as she looked behind her to find an empty seat. "No way, this is not happening to me…Harley? Harley?" She quickly stood up and scanned up and down the aisle, bouncing the baby on her hip. She frowned as House sat down in her vacated seat and picked up a magazine. "House, what the hell are you doing?"

"Cuddy, relax. It's not like he has anywhere to go. Unless he can open plane doors…then we're all in trouble." He smirked as Cuddy paled.

House's unrelenting mockery was suddenly interrupted by a scream from one of the toilets. Cuddy glared at House again, dumping the now howling baby in his arms before heading towards the source of the drama. On arrival at the toilet, she found a stewardess calming down a hysterical elderly woman. Cuddy peered around them into the small cubicle to find Harley jumping up and down, swearing at the top of his voice. At that very same moment, Harley's mother emerged from the other cubicle.

Cuddy blushed and started apologising profusely to the three women staring at her in disbelief. "I am so sorry, the baby was crying and…" She stopped. Harley had stopped yelling profanities and was now stood, tugging up Cuddy's skirt.

Cuddy pulled her skirt out of his grip and pushed her way back to her seat, apologising like there was no tomorrow.

"Good God woman! What have you been doing?" House asked her.

She looked at him in disbelief, the baby now sleeping on his chest and related the traumatic event to him.

"An appreciation of your rotund ass. Who can blame him…" He stopped mid-sentence and grimaced as a persistent kicking started on the back of his chair.

Cuddy smirked as she picked up the magazine and his newly arrived beer and headed down towards first class.

"Nice knowing you, House!" she grinned at him, disappearing through the curtain.


End file.
